


C'est pourtant pas compliqué de suivre la putain de recette !

by AndersAndrew



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hell's Kitchen (US TV) RPF
Genre: Angry Gordon Ramsay is Very Vulgar, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Ficlet, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, bad language
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le nouveau prof de potions ne mâche pas ses mots !</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'est pourtant pas compliqué de suivre la putain de recette !

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : C'est pourtant pas compliqué de suivre la putain de recette !  
> Fandom : Crossover Harry Potter/Cauchemar en cuisine  
> Rating : pg-13 (pour vocabulaire très fleuri, putain, et violence verbale !)  
> Nombre de mots : 267  
> Commentaires : écrit sur un prompt de Tumblr "un AU où Gordon Ramsay enseigne les potions"

"Putain mais c'est de la merde, de la putain de merde ! Où est-ce que tu as appris à couper ces racines de Mandragore ? Dans un monastère qui sent les pieds ? Quelle connerie ! Est-ce que tu sais faire la différence entre du fenouil et de l'aconit, au moins ? Je parie que non. J'en ai ma claque putain ! Mais qui m'a foutu un connard pareil ?"  
Les élèves se recroquevillèrent en entendant leur pauvre camarade se faire proprement incendier par le professeur Ramsay, qui enseigne l'art délicat et subtile de la potion. De manière pas toujours très subtile et délicate, cependant...  
"Pouah, et cette odeur infâme, bordel à cul ! Tu crois qu'une potion de bonheur doit sentir le fumier et la pisse ? Putain ! On dirait du dégueulis de chèvre !"  
Ron et Hermione s'entre-regardèrent, sans oser intervenir pour sauver leur ami d'un éventuel lynchage en place publique. Le langage fleuri et le style très vocal de leur professeur ne laissaient pas beaucoup de place pour les questions, et encore moins aux interruptions quand celui-ci était en train de s'énerver sur un élève.  
\- Mais Monsieur, je n'ai fait que suivre la recette, essaya de se défendre Harry.  
\- Ah ouais ? Et il y avait marqué quoi, dans cette recette, hm Monsieur Potter ? Qu'il fallait vomir dans votre chaudron ? Parce que c'est ce que je vais faire, là, maintenant, TOUT DE SUITE ! Bordel, ça me file la gerbe ! J'ai jamais vu ça...et pourtant, ça fait des années que j'enseigne...putain !  
Harry soupira. Rogue commençait vraiment à lui manquer. A beaucoup lui manquer.


End file.
